


Zemo

by eugeweirdo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeweirdo/pseuds/eugeweirdo
Summary: Las palabras de su padre se repiten una tras otra rebotando cada vez con más fuerza dentro de su cabeza.
Relationships: Helmut Zemo/ Synthia Schmidt, Sinthea Schmidt/ Helmut Zemo





	Zemo

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a @JeSuiAmateur.  
> Respira. Inhala, exhala. Sí, a ti te digo lector.   
> Puedes saltarte toda esta introducción si deseas, pero la escribo porque quiero que tengas una idea más compleja de la historia, que no solo te enfoques en ver específicamente las palabras que cuentan una ficción de Zemo, sino que pienses en todo el panorama para poder apreciar más este hilo de oraciones que cuentan algo.  
> Esta historia es un regalo, uno muy sincero y quizá para la persona a la que está dedicado sea algo especial.   
> Primero te recomiendo que escuches Wait for it, perteneciente al musical de Hamilton; en donde Burr explica que ese es su legado, que tiene un legado que proteger. Y segundo escucha Gulliver (la versión de Miguel Bosé ft. Natalia Lafourcade) que es una canción preciosa y explica un poco lo que es el miedo a cuestionar la autoridad.   
> Esas canciones vinieron a mí cuando me puse manos a la obra. Para que tengas una base de mi percepción de Zemo; de no verlo únicamente como EL VILLANO, sino observar que quizá él no tuvo más opciones debido a que esa mentalidad se la inculcó su padre y por naturaleza ese conocimiento transmitido es muy fuerte como para romperse (al menos la mayoría de las veces).  
> Ahora sí.   
> Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel Cómics. Debo aclarar que me he tomado algunas libertades tanto en los escenarios como con el emparejamiento de los personajes (que ya notarán en el camino), pero lo he hecho porque en mi mini investigación he encontrado a los personajes compatibles (en mi imaginación obviamente).   
> En fin, espero que disfruten.

**Zemo.**

Un boceto de tormenta se dibuja en el exterior del edificio de ciencias. Gotas grandes y casi convertidas en hielo azotan con furia contra los ventanales de cristal, las ramas de los árboles son sacudidas con fuerza por el viento huracanado llevando consigo algunos nidos de aves, no es aún medio día y el cielo ya es gris y oscuro; un escenario siniestro, frívolo y falto de vida, nada en contraste con el interior.

Es el último día de la semana, el último día de los exámenes finales del semestre, y no es que el joven castaño Helmut J. Zemo no haya estudiado o esforzado lo suficiente, sin duda lo ha hecho, pero en este instante con el examen frente a él, se queda en blanco. Es inútil recorrer o traer algún recuerdo de la materia, cada pasillo de su memoria es blanco y pulcro; se levanta de su asiento con la cabeza en alto, porque un Zemo jamás agacha la mirada, y entrega el examen escuchando a su maestro compartir las respuestas de su examen con el resto de sus compañeros y sus risas antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Ahora, en un lugar alejado de los ruidos abstractos y superfluos, se permite ser humano, se permite sentir.

Abre y cierra su mano izquierda, la observa de manera minuciosa mientras imagina cómo la sangre que bombea su corazón recorre una y otra vez el mismo lugar, interesado más en su extremidad que en cualquier otra cosa que pueda estar rodeándolo. Limpia el sudor en sus pantalones, es un día frío y nublado, sin embargo, la ansiedad producto de los exámenes altera su estado. Las gotas de sudor caen por su frente pegando mechones de su cabello oscuro a su sien.

El teatro está iluminado por lamparillas de tenue color amarillo, ahora vacío y gigante, casi sin fin. Helmut permanece sentado en una de las sillas de la primera fila.

Presiona sus manos contra sus oídos bloqueando el ruido exterior en un vano intento de bloquear el desorden interior. Sus manos se tocan detrás de su cabeza, entrelaza la punta de sus dedos y agacha la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Empezando por la punta de sus dedos, extendiéndose por su codo, ascendiendo a su hombro hasta descender por su costado la ansiedad debilita su lado izquierdo.

Se reprende por sentirse de esa manera: débil, frágil, inferior. Quiere gritar hasta que el aire en sus pulmones se acabe, hasta que su garganta arda y todas las lágrimas hayan salido.

Se odia por odiar a su padre.

_—Jamás bajar la mirada._

_—Malas notas significan no esfuerzo y la falta de esfuerzo no forma parte de esta familia. Los Zemo siempre damos todo de nosotros, la exigencia es la clave al poder._

_—Un Zemo no llora._

_—Un Zemo no siente compasión._

Las palabras de su padre se repiten una tras otra rebotando cada vez con más fuerza dentro de su cabeza.

Limpia sus manos sudadas en el pantalón jean, inhala y exhala, sus dedos se cierran con fuerza sobre sus rodillas, inhala y exhala, las gotas de sudor se forman en su frente y otras resbalan por su espalda, inhala y exhala, el enorme auditorio se abalanza sobre él arrinconándola, atrapándola, encerrándola.

* * *

Una chica pelirroja unos años menor a él camina por uno de los pasillos que dan al escenario observándolo sin vergüenza alguna, sube a la plataforma en la cual se desarrollan las obras y se sienta erguida frente a él, escrutándolo por un instante que se convierte en eterno, casi intimidándolo.

Él traga saliva con fuerza, sus dientes se mantienen juntos y friccionados, solo ruega que no lo haya visto en ese momento de debilidad. A pesar del intento de permanecer impasible frente a cualquier persona siempre, en este ella logra que sus emociones intenten estallar, cierra con fuerza su mano con la finalidad de mantener la angustia de la reacción de su padre al haber reprobado una materia a raya.

—Al parecer nadie te enseñó lo que es el disimulo o el recato. —habla el joven de cabello castaño mirándola de manera fría y despectiva.

La joven a la cual son dirigidas las palabras levanta una ceja y su sonrisa se curva hacia un lado divertida por la situación —al parecer alguien tiene mala memoria y malos modales.

El joven suelta un gemido de molestia por su comentario, está dispuesto a levantarse y dirigirse a la salida cuando la pelirroja de cabellera corta vuelve a hablar.

—Synthia Schmidt —se presenta, estira su mano derecha en son de paz.

El joven hace uso de sus modales y corresponde al apretón de manos a la par que sus pensamientos se mezclan entre: —Schmidt. Conozco ese apellido, pero… ella no puede ser su hija o ¿sí?; y: Tiene la mano más delicada que he tocado en mi vida y las uñas cortas y limpias a diferencia de la mayoría de las jóvenes de su edad.

—Sí. La misma —responde la chica al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de él. —Schmidt. —el apellido de su padre escapa en su susurro con odio de sus labios, más repitiéndolo para sí misma que para alguien más.

Synthia mantiene su rodilla derecha doblada abrazando su pierna mientras la izquierda la balancea libremente haciéndola sonar cada tanto sin compás contra la madera que pretende ser el suelo del escenario.

Él vuelve al conato de salir de allí, de escapar de la hija de una de las familias más influyentes y cercanas a su círculo social, sobretodo escapar de lo que ella provoca en él. Ella toma ágilmente su mano y siente cómo su respiración se corta, se siente levemente febril y a la vez fortalecido, su mirada se clava unos segundos en el agarre de ella sobre su brazo y luego la alza y la mira directamente a los ojos. La profundidad de la mirada de ella es indescriptible, lo es todo, de repente ella es la solución a todos sus miedos.

—Sé lo que es estar allí —dice ella, leyéndolo, y él se asusta de ese acto, de ser traslúcido, porque frente a los ojos de su padre aquello es una debilidad, una deshonra —deja de pensar. Mírame —la chica de cabellera corta y pelirroja lo sacude un poco sacándolo de su ensoñación, aún manteniendo el agarre firme sobre él —No todo lo que nos inculcaron nuestros padres es verdad. Somos malos y anhelamos la perfección, ¡sí!, y deseamos las mejores notas y los primeros lugares y los reconocimientos y creemos ser superiores y que nuestros ideales son los correctos. Pero todo eso no es más que los ideales de ellos en un intento de plasmarlos en nosotros, de convertirnos en seres sin una mentalidad propia, sin autonomía.

Él la mira anonadado, ahora aturdido y confuso, no ha dicho nada y ella ha hablado como si conociera cada rincón de su mente. Cuando reacciona de su letargo ella ya no está frente a él, la busca con la mirada y la encuentra casi a la salida, se apresura a alcanzarla.

Ahora es él quien sujeta su muñeca con la fuerza suficiente para detenerla, necesita respuestas, y necesita de ella, de sus labios, que le diga que todo estará bien, que desobedecer a su padre no lo hace mala persona y un hijo ingrato.

Synthia suelta un suspiro lento, débil, resultado de la incertidumbre y del desasosiego.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dijiste todo eso? —su voz es un susurro, uno pequeño expresando un amalgama de emociones.

—No sé por qué lo dije. Solo tenía que decirlo, este es mi lugar para pensar cuando las cosas van mal y te vi y me sentí tan identificada con todo lo que tu lenguaje no verbal expresaba. —no hay una emoción descifrable en su voz, simplemente es sincera.

Se quedan en silencio, el único sonido que llena la sala es el de sus respiraciones: agitadas, lentas, breves. El espacio entre ellos es cada vez más cerrado, esta vez a ambos les da la sensación de que no hay paredes, de que el espacio a su alrededor es infinito y sin embargo no pueden evitar que la gravedad de los cuerpos haga efecto, hasta que son casi uno, hasta que sus respiraciones son una.

Primero una caricia de las manos del uno sobre el rostro del otro.

Y luego el roce de sus labios, el sabor salado de las lágrimas de ambos, la necesidad de sentir amor.


End file.
